I'll Take Care of You
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: JD and Turk share something more than friendship. JDTurk. Oneshot. Some angst


**Title:** I'll Take Care of You  
**Author: **wolfmasterloki  
**Fandom:** Scrubs  
**Pairing:** JD/Turk, barely mentioned JD/OCs and Turk/OCs  
**Rating:** PG-13 (to be safe but not really that bad)  
**Warnings:** Implied Sexual Situations, Angst  
**Summary:** JD and Turk share something more than friendship.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs  
**A/N: **This was originally supposed to be a long fic but I found it too sketchy and difficult to finish. So I pulled this beginning excerpt and decided to post it as an oneshot. Didn't take a long time editing so it's probably rough. I've never written something so depressing.

**Chapter 1****  
**

Turk had been J.D.'s best friend for a long time. They had been roommates from their first day of college all the way onto becoming doctors at the same hospital. And though Turk had considered J.D. to be the biggest dork ever. They had gotten along. J.D. had liked that Turk was naturally cool and good at sports. Turk had liked the fact that J.D. would just do things regardless of what people thought. It was some kind of naivety and innocence that just wasn't found most places. Or at his age. Also, J.D. had a car.

It would be two years after there first meeting that they would become more than just friends. Not exactly boyfriends or even lovers. Turk liked the term best friends with occasional benefits. J.D. liked the term boyfriend but he only used it in his head. Where the rest of his gay tendencies and sexy fantasies were.

As with most impulsive decisions for young adults in college, it started with alcohol. J.D. and Turk had snuck a couple bottles of vodka and a twelve pack into their dorm room. After drinking a great majority of it they had sat in silence. They were kept sitting upwards by leaning against a dresser and little against each other.

J.D. had ended up rubbing his stomach and chest with his hands. Turk had laughed loudly. A booming drunken laugh that inevitably dissolved into giggling. He asked what J.D. was doing. Thoroughly embarrassed, J.D. had dropped his hands and had slurred a protest to his friend's laughter. Saying with as much seriousness as he could that he got handsy when he drank. Turk had simply laughed again and said if he was going to get handsy it would be more normal if he was touchy with the closest person to him.

So J.D decided that if it was normal he would get 'touchy' with Turk. After tackling his friend to the ground he ran his hands up Turk's sides and giggled. The innocent drunken tackle took a less than innocent turn. They end up on the floor writhing against each other. Hands groping onto the others groin attempting to relieve each other's pent up sexual tension.

After they had brought each other off, they had just laid side by side on the floor. Not really talking to each other. The next week was spent the same way. Not really talking each other. They had turned a corner that veered off from simply being friends. Neither really knew how to proceed.

Eventually, Turk would be the one to break the tension. Something that would only ever really happen one other time. He had gotten up from his desk where he was writing a paper and simply climbed on top of his friend. Who had been reading a book on his bed. They had spent that time similarly to their drunken encounter. Except this time their groping was more languid and slow. They had time and no alcohol to haze their minds and frenzy their movements.

They once again became friends like they were before. With something extra. They acted normally around each other for the first time after a week of awkward silence. J.D. had said to Turk one time that they were a couple. Turk had laughed and insisted that they weren't. In his head, J.D. would take that as affirmation that they were a couple but that Turk was too macho to admit it.

That line of thinking would be ruined by Turk getting a girlfriend. The news had sprung up on him without warning. J.D. had caught them making out in their shared room. He was appropriately supportive of his friend on the outside. Silently, he hated the girl that was with Turk.

The girl, who's name J.D. conveniently forgot, and Turk lasted quite a long time. Considering the college environment and the girl's rather slutty disposition. J.D. considered her slutty but that was most likely the jealousy talking. They were together for almost two years. But than Turk went on to medical school and his girlfriend wasn't willing to follow. The long distance relationship didn't last and they broke up.

What surprised J.D. more than the fact that they had lasted so long was that Turk came back to him. He was ecstatic of course. But he had assumed with Turk's abrupt ending to their relationship that he had been just experimenting. Perhaps scratching some weird gay itch. To J.D.'s delight they pretty much picked up where they had left off. The common factor being the suddenness of the start. It began exactly like it had before.

J.D. was more than a little heartbroken when Turk once again got another girlfriend. Though, every girlfriend after his first college sweetheart never lasted so long. He had even set up J.D. with his new girlfriend's best friend. J.D. didn't have the heart to not do as his friend asked. So he went out with her. And they stayed together only as long as Turk stayed with his girlfriend.

This happened about two times before J.D. got a system down. Turk would get a girlfriend and than set his best friend up with the girlfriend's best friend. When J.D. would sense that Turk was going to break up with his girlfriend, J.D. would break up with his girlfriend first. When Turk followed by a split up of his own he would get back together with J.D.

No relationship with J.D. was permanent. Turk was the only long lasting relationship he wanted. He would get a girlfriend when Turk did and he would break up with her before Turk did. Breaking up became an art-form for the clumsy med student. He became unnaturally good at sabotaging his own relationships. J.D. couldn't bear not being together with his best friend. His sometimes boyfriend. Maybe even his lover. If only in his head.

As common as the formula for breaking up became for the two friends. So was the getting back together. It became that J.D. did the getting together. As if Turk was too afraid or ashamed. J.D. always silently hoped it wasn't shame that made Turk act the way he did. But there was always that silent thought plaguing the back of his mind.

J.D. would open the door to their shared room. The first thing he would notice was that it was dark. Turk would always be sitting on J.D.'s bed. The bottom bunk of their bunk beds was always J.D.'s because Turk always claimed the top first. As he was sitting there, with the lights off and the curtains drawn, J.D. could hear the quiet sniffling of his friend crying. The dark room and crying would be the signs that Turk had once again split from whatever girl he'd been with. J.D. would go to Turk and lean down to hold his friend around the shoulders.

He'd always whisper into Turk's ear that he would take care of him. J.D. would offer the only comfort he knew his friend would except. He'd drop to his knees and unbutton Turk's pants. Allowing him to take the other man into his mouth. After the act was done Turk would always fix himself back up, lay down and roll over. Never looking at J.D.

J.D. would climb in behind him and wrap his arm around Turk's waist. Lying in the dark with the sharp taste of his friend's cum in his mouth he would wonder if Turk really cared about him. Or if it was something temporary. Something in between the endless parade of girlfriends. But J.D. could never allow himself to think that for long. He loved Turk. He would always love Turk. Even if his friend. His boyfriend. His lover. Would never love him back the same way. For as long as Turk wanted him, he would be there. J.D. would take care of him. Forever.


End file.
